Love Strikes True
by The Ruff Pusher
Summary: Neither of Bell's suitors want to lose in the great game to capture the adventurer's heart, and they will do anything to please. Features a genderbent Bell. An Open Story. mature/smut/warning for tags inside


**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

**warning for tags: Futa**

* * *

Asfi tipped the alchemic, pitching its contents down onto the insides of the small box on the table. After pouring the right amount she placed it aside, before looking down at her work with pride. It was a "boxed lunch", almost exactly the same kind that was now selling like hotcakes to the adventurers of Orario. It was portable, nutritious and was said to be filling, something which nearly all adventurers who ventured in the dungeons liked to have on hand.

Of course, this particular boxed lunch had been made with a little cheat: she'd used a little of her abilities to make the prepared food a genuine masterpiece.

She hoped Bell-chan would like it.

At the mere thought of the spry young adventurer, a hot flush came to the young maiden's cheeks, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest. Though they were both women, she could not deny the attraction and longing she felt for the young adventurer. Smiling happily to herself, she made her way out to the street, and headed out to look for Bell. While outside, she schooled her expression back to normal. It would have been problematic if any of her familia were to see her looking abnormal—most especially master Hermes, who was sure to become completely smug.

However, Asfi's good mood immediately soured when she reached the vicinity of the marketplace. For over there was none other than her target, Bell, but she was also standing in the company of a person whom she would describe as "eternally troublesome". It was a member of the Loki Familia: Riviera Lojs Alf. The elf stood so uncomfortably close to Bell, smiling with an expression that was rare to see for anyone who knew her. It was therefore quite clear why—she was trying to steal away the one _she _adored.

"Hello there Bell," Asfi greeted, planting herself firmly in the adventurer's path. Having caught sight of her, Riviera's expression cooled until it became something akin to her seeing a troublesome pest. Nonetheless Asfi did not seem to notice, and kept her attention on the pretty lady beside her. "What are you up to this fine day?"

"Oh, Riviera was only showing me around here. I wanted to know the best materials for a healing salve, and she was glad to show me around!" Bell replied brightly. The adventurer had striking red eyes and long, wavy silvery hair, bundled up in a ponytail. It made her look dashing, which contrasted with her cute, almost angelic face to maker her seem like this otherworldly beauty.

"Ah, if it is an item you want for your work, then may I point you to mine own services? For a… discounted fee—well, let's just make it free—I can make you a powerful item that will take the place of a salve," Asfi said.

"Ah, in that case—"

"You shouldn't be coddling her," Riviera said, while subconsciously coiling her arms around Bell's. Asfi did not miss that, and glared pointedly at her. "Even if you are vastly more experienced, the most you should offer is advice, not to practically run the dungeon for them. It'd be like she was cheating."

They argued back and forth in this manner for a few moments more, leaving a dismayed and puzzled Bell looking back and forth to placate one or the other. Over time their anger at each other mounted, and it was all the adventurer could do to stop each one from jumping on the other in rage.

"Come on, you two, that's more than enough," Bell said. "Really, we should take this… inside…" The two prospective admirers broke off their argument for just enough to catch Bell and keep her from collapsing to the ground. Checking on her, they found that her skin was hot, and that her breath had become ragged.

Riviera pressed a hand to her forehead. "She's warm. No, scratch that; she's _hot_. Let's get her back to the inn."

"My quarters are closest," Asfi said. Riviera glared at her. "I've also got materials on hand to help her! You must see the logic in that."

The elf sighed. "Fine. We'll do it your way. But no funny business."

"Now _that_'s funny, because I'd expect that of _you_."

"Me? I'm no wanton harlot, human."

"Your hand is clutching her chest."

"That's just because I'm carrying her!" Riviera cried.

* * *

Bell herself would not remember much of what happened that day. It was like a particularly wet and evocative dream, featuring two of the people she cared about most in the world. But of course, she couldn't really be sure of the truth, having been gripped by a fever and perhaps only imagining the things she had seen.

It only mattered that, during those particular moments, she had felt a sweet, blissful release like no other.

"…_Why do I have to…"_

"…_flipped a coin. You picked the wrong side. So stuff it…"_

As the adventurer groaned, listless on the bed, she was unaware that much of her clothing had been laid in a neat pile, leaving her only in her small clothes. The rest of her body therefore was in laid completely bare to the two other women who were fussing over her that very moment.

"She's beautiful…" someone said. She felt hands tug on her clothes, felt the fabric move against her skin. Her belly was slender and smooth to the touch, her breasts perky and upright. And of course, upon peeling away her underwear the two women beheld that amazing sight—the adventurer's towering, throbbing meat-stick, the man-thing that mesmerized them for all its size and girth. At the moment, their mere presence so close to her kept Bell in an aroused state, confused though she might be in truth.

"She needs to be calmed, soothed. The bothersome energy can be siphoned straight from her member, to cool off the wasteful energies stuck in her body. You agree don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then, do your best."

"Hmph."

Fingers closed around her pulsing girlcock. Rivera and Asfi's faces flanked the great erection. They rubbed their cheeks against it, gasping at the sheer heat emanating from the shaft. Following some unheard agreement, Asfi's head went down further to press her face against the base, while Riviera planted a soft kiss along the tip of Bell's cock.

As one, the two women let out their tongues to caress Bell's member, as they began to orally worship the source of their admiration. As one they focused their attentions on their respective areas, smearing their saliva lavishly onto the hot surface of her member. Rivera laid the fat, scalding tip against her tongue. Asfi's tongue rolled around the base, flicking about rapidly like a hungry cat.

Many times did their lips almost touch; they would recoil, horrified. Even the mere thought of accidentally kissing their rival sent them into a quiet rage. As a result they worked harder on their respective portions, and incidentally teased more sweet sensations for Bell to feel.

From tip to base, the cock became slick with their combined saliva. They didn't mind tasting the other—well, to them it was like gulping down an incidental flavor on one's dish. The main thing was their loved one's taste, everything else was unneeded. When precum came leaking out, Asfi was quick to knock the other's head away to grab a taste before the elf monopolized it all. The two women blushed as they savored the salty-sweet sensation on their tongues.

Bell shuddered and moaned, restless in his sleep. The mouths worshipping her member was relentless, and their doting service would have definitely been appreciated had she been conscious. The two marveled to see the flush steal across Bell's pure white skin, finding it cute and adorable, and fueling their desire to covet the woman for themselves.

And of course Bell remained long and stiff, proving her worth to the two of them, however unconsciously. Then her hands wandered, lost in delusions, downward to land on their heads.

"You guys…"

Surprised, the two stared at Bell in shock, but only found her still slumbering.

"Love you guys…" she murmured.

After a pause, their faces melted at their adorable crush's actions, before frowning at their rival on the other side of the cock. They each continued their service, looking to steal Bell's heart, however subconsciously, through their lewd, affectionate service. They poured their hearts out into the act, until they became largely unaware of the loud smacking noises they made that echoed into the room.

Eventually, the two rivals found that their current approach would be largely counter-productive, in the long run. Coming to a quick, unspoken agreement, Asfi and Riviera joined together to break the limitations of their initial deal, and freely combine their blowjobs together. They no longer cared for the minute contact their lips made when they rained small kisses all over, nor when their tongues licked each other as they slobbered over Bell's length. They moved up and down the tall, rigid length, alternating strong and gentle motions to push the climax along. Back and forth their heads moved. Their loving eyes were fixed on their love and no other, as blue hair clashed with green to bring their love to a climax which was the crux of their cooperation.

"Ahh… haaah… ohhh…" Bell groaned, her slender limbs flailing about. Each one of them grabbed onto one side of Bell, restraining her motions gently while they completed their great work. Their friend's gasps and moans were like music to their ears, as perverse as that sounded. But of course, that was rooted in their most earnest wish to protect and nurture the young adventurer, and they were thus prepared to do anything to see that desire through.

When they felt Bell's entire body freeze up, and the tip of her erection twitch, they knew the time had come. The two rivals joined lips, not in a kiss with the other, but to form a bridge to contain what was to come. Their tongues lay flat, ready to receive Bell's hot energy.

It came when it came, and it was like a jet of sticky cream had slammed into their throats. Then more and more of the hot, salty substance came streaming out and it was all they could do to quickly swallow their share of the load, their throats working in overtime to guzzle down Bell's ejaculate down into their belly. The force and volume of Bell's climax was enough to overwhelm their mouths, but they stood firm, ensuring that not a single drop was wasted, that all of it was securely consumed.

By the end of it all, they caught a glimpse of the other's face, and knew it was reflected on their own. It was the slack, satisfied look of a woman who had achieved their mission. There was the remaining salty taste of their friend in their mouth, the way the last remaining loads slid lazily down their throats, and the warm, pulsing heat that now settled in their belly, proof of their devotion to Bell. And beneath it all was the undercurrent of sheer joy that emanated from their expressions.

At last, after a good long while, one of them deigned to speak.

"You did good work," said Asfi.

"I can say the same to you," Rivera said, tossing her hair back. "I can see you've been practicing since the last time."

"But last time she wasn't sick, just…" Oblivious, willfully or no, to their affections. But still that was enough, for now. They couldn't bear the thought of Bell firmly rejecting them. These little "skinship sessions" would have to do.

"Indeed, and that is why it is imperative that we continue," Rivera said, her face serious despite the context of the both of them continuing their lewd service.

"That sounds logical," Asfi said in agreement. "Until she is completely free from these energies, she must be cleansed. Thoroughly."

"It'll take a while," Rivera said, eyes drawn to Bell's still erect girlcock.

"I already have a free day."

"So do I."

A pause. The two rivals glowered at each other. Each refused to back down, to give way to the other.

"Let's do it then."

There were many more things they did on that bed, yet to their disappointment, Bell would recall it as nothing more than a fever dream. But perhaps that was for the best.

* * *

**Chapter commissioned by anonymous, thank you.** **A reminder that this is a com****mission.**

**If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on archiveofourown under "RHoldhous".**


End file.
